


Frohe Weihnachten

by SOUrah (SouChou)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Imported, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouChou/pseuds/SOUrah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marius stops off at Shori's to deliver his Christmas present but he didn't count on having to spend the night there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frohe Weihnachten

**Title:** Frohe Weihnachten  
**Author:** SOUrah [](http://xxotakuchiceexx.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://xxotakuchiceexx.livejournal.com/) **xxotakuchiceexx**  
**Fandom:** JE; Sexy Zone  
**Pairing:** Shorius  
**Genre:** Fluff  
**Rating:** G  
**A/N:** This is a birthday gift for [](http://candletoes.livejournal.com/profile)[ **candletoes**](http://candletoes.livejournal.com/) ~ I say this a lot but thankyou for commenting on all my fics and just being great. Also thankyou to my personal German translator for telling me how to say "Merry Christmas" in German, haha. On a totally unrelated note this was kind of inspired by when Jinguji said in one of the Sexy Boyz magazine articles that his ideal Christmas date would be to decorate a tree until it becomes weird-looking. I just thought that was cute ^w^

[](http://xxotakuchiceexx.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/388/3730)

On that morning, still in his pyjamas and only half awake, Shori opened the door to a very bubbly-looking Marius. He looked like an Eskimo in his large duffel coat, pink knitted scarf and matching gloves. He had a pair of reindeer antlers a top his head and was carrying a bag that was bigger than he was. Although Shori was still tired he couldn't help cracking a smile at the sight.

“Merry Christmas!” Marius announced.

“It's not Christmas yet,” Shori chuckled. “And what's with the outfit?”

“My mom caught me leaving the house this morning and didn't want me to get sick,” Marius admitted bashfully. “She knitted the scarf and gloves for me. And the antlers are cute, don't you think?”

Shori considered teasing his friend but decided against it. Instead he just smiled and waved him inside, pointing him in the direction of the living room then running upstairs to change his clothes. When he returned to the living room Marius was sitting on the couch and looking through his ginormous bag.

“What's in the bag?”

Marius jumped. He realized it was only Shori and relaxed. Shori laughed and went over to join him on the couch. The German boy then reached into his bag of mystery and pulled out a fluffy red and white Santa hat. He fitted it onto Shori's head and smiled.

“Is this for me?” Shori asked, looking amused.

“You don't have to wear it if you don't want to though...” Marius mumbled in response.

“No, it's okay,” Shori said, suddenly mumbling now too. “If you want me to wear it then I will.”

Marius giggled nervously then continued to search through his Santa Sack. This time he pulled out a clumsily wrapped present with a envelope taped to it. The envelope had “Shori” written on the front and had several little doodles on it.

“This is your real present,” When Shori reached for it eagerly Marius hid it behind his back. “As you said, it's not Christmas yet so you can't open it until tomorrow.”

“Fine,” Shori pouted. Marius then cautiously handed the present to him and he placed it under the small Christmas tree in the corner of the room with all the others.

“Anyway, I have plenty of other presents to deliver today so I'll be going now.” Marius declared, jumping up off the couch enthusiastically.

“Erm, actually, Mari, I don't think you can leave just yet,” Shori pointed to the window. “The snow is really coming down out there.”

Marius turned to look at where Shori was pointing to. When he'd arrived it hadn't been snowing at all but now in the few minutes he'd been there the snow was several inches deep on the ground and it was still falling at an unbelievable rate.

“No!” Marius cried, rushing over to the window as if that was somehow going to make it all go away. “I'll never get my presents delivered in time now!”

Shori couldn't help smirking a little. Although he felt sympathy for Marius, the reindeer antlers he had on his head made it kind of hard to take him seriously. 

“Don't worry, Mari,” He said. “Let's watch the weather forecast and see what they say. I'm sure the snow will stop soon.”

When they turned on the TV though, the weather lady didn't agree with him. She informed them that the snow was probably going to last for a while and that it wouldn't be safe to leave the house for a few days. Then the TV screen went completely black and Marius began to cry. Not really knowing what to do, Shori awkwardly put an arm around him and softly told him not to cry.

“But Christmas is tomorrow! What if I'm not able to make it home to spend time with my family?” Marius wailed.

Still clueless as to how to respond, Shori gave the brown-haired boy a half-hug. Marius wasn't satisfied with this so he pulled him into a proper embrace. They stayed like this for while until Marius calmed down. Well, more or less. He stopped crying but instead started waving his arms about like he was trying to fly.

“Calm down,” Shori laughed, grabbing his hands to stop him from flapping them. “We haven't finished decorating our tree yet. Why don't you help me?”

With those few words Marius seemed to forget about everything. He jumped three feet in the air then skipped over to the half-decorated Christmas tree. 

* * *

After decorating their “Sexy Tree” as they called it, Shori and Marius were back on the couch. Marius was fast asleep on Shori's lap and Shori was picking bits of tinsel out of the little prince's hair, his reindeer antlers now lost in all the mess. Both boys had gone a tad overboard with adding the decorations so in the end they'd taken some of the tinsel off and flicked it at each other. They'd called Marius' parents sometime before to let them know that he was safe and would be spending the night at Shori's. Shori's parents had also called to tell him that they were staying at a hotel as they weren't able to make it home due to the snow.

After their tinsel fight they'd played Hide and Seek, messed up Shori's bedroom and raided the kitchen for sweets and cake. Then they'd just sat on the couch and talked until Marius climbed into Shori's lap uninvited and fell fast asleep. Shori had tried to fall asleep too but for some reason he couldn't (although he had been tired earlier) so he'd just resorted to playing with the younger boy's hair.

Shori turned around to look at the clock on the wall above him. It was 12am and he still couldn't sleep. Hoping that Marius was a heavy sleeper, he gently moved the boy off his lap and got up. He groaned a little but he must've been having a nice dream because he just let out a small giggle and continued sleeping. Shori smiled.

Shori was going to go into the other room to play on his computer but discovered that the power was still out when he tried to turn the light on. At the corner of his eye he spotted his and Marius' unusual Christmas tree with all the tempting presents underneath. Realizing that it was 12am, therefore technically Christmas, he approached the tree and his eyes fell on Marius' present. He sat crossed-legged on the floor, facing the tree and grabbed the present without a second thought. He unwrapped it as gently as he could, as not to wake Marius.

Inside was a box. The teen opened the box to reveal a bracelet that could only be described a pink. Chuckling, he read the card.

_To Shori-kun,_

Buying presents for you is hard! I hope you like it though. I have a matching one. It's not too girly, is it?

Frohe Weihnachten (That means Merry Christmas in German!)

Marius

Biting his lip to keep himself from smiling too widely, Shori slipped the bracelet onto his wrist. Then, suddenly feeling tired again he went to join Marius on the couch. Lying down beside him, he put his arms around his friend and soon was dead to the world. Shori didn't notice at that the time, but for a second Marius awoke. He giggled cutely and whispered, “Merry Christmas, Shori-kun.” before letting sleep overcome him once more.


End file.
